villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
David Fleming
David Fleming is a villain who appeared in the Canadian TV series, "Flashpoint", most notably in the show's Season 4 episode, "Blue on Blue". He is played by Canadian actor, Michael Shanks who is best known for his role as Dr. Daniel Jackson in the long-running Canadian/American sci-fi series, Stargate SG-1 and for also playing villainous rogue agent, Victor Stecker-Epps in the American TV series, "Burn Notice". Biography Pre-Series Most of David Fleming's history is unknown but at some point, he met Natalie Braddock, the brother of Sam Braddock with the two beginning a romantic relationship although it can be presumed that the relationship was one-sided. On their way home, both David and Natalie were caught with drugs in their luggage and as such, both wound up in a jail in Colombia. Although Natalie was eventually released thanks to her father who was a General, David was not so fortunate and remained in the jail for a prolonged amount of time where he was tortured with the effects of the torture leaving a permanent scar that lay beneath the right side of his stomach and just beside his bellybutton while David himself became emotionally and psychologically damaged. At some point, after spending ten months in jail, David was eventually freed from jail and returned to Canada a month prior to the events of "Blue On Blue" although he was left consumed with a strong desire for revenge against Natalie. It is also presumed that at some point he did some digging into Natalie's past and discovered that she was now dating Mike "Spike" Scarlatti, a member of Team One. David also formed a partnership with Vince Albin. Personality At first, David appears to be a charming man but this is quickly revealed to be nothing than a facade as he is in fact a psychopathic, aggressive, impatient, cold-blooded, ruthless man hell-bent on revenge and who also has little or no regard for human life which is demonstrated when he shoots his partner. In addition, David is so viciously haunted by his past that he is willing to go to great lengths to exact his revenge. He has no remorse for what he does and also tends to ignore anyone who tries to reason with him. He also displays a lack of patience which is seen when he viciously slaps Spike after an attempt to invade the Evidence Depot has gone wrong. David later shows alpha male or dominant behavior and does not tolerate being challenged or doubted. Victims *Natalie Braddock- (took hostage, presumably intended/attempted to kill, failed). *Mike "Spike" Scarlatti- (took hostage, physically assaulted/slapped, presumably intended to kill, also failed). *Vince Albin- (shot dead). Attempted (These are the people one of David's goons attempted to kill with David himself ordering the killing): *Ed Lane- (attempted to kill via C4, failed). *Julianna Callaghan- (attempted to kill via C4, failed). *Sam Braddock- (attempted to kill via C4, failed). *Rafik Rousseau- (attempted to kill via C4, failed). Quotes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Drug Dealers